


Beauty In White

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Being told from gahyeon's perspective, F/F, Unrequited Love? no no, Wedding, minji getting married, not angst i promise, siyeon and gahyeon cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: I made up my mind that as long as I live, I will love you, I will hold you until my very last breath. And I made up my mind that I will cherish every moment that we shared together.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Beauty In White

Beautiful in White

I knocked on the big white door to your dressing room, step inside slowly when I heard you answered. 

“You came.” With a smile you reach out your hand to me and hold it. I returned the hold, chuckled, “I promise I will.” and you pulled me into a hug. 

“I am afraid that you won’t come…” I can hear your voice cracking up, and when I push you a little to look at your face, I can see tears glistering on your pretty face. 

“I told you I will, then I will. And here I am, standing in front of you.” I smile at her, wiping the tears away. “Now, we don’t want to ruin this pretty face of yours, no?” I chuckled when she pouted and shook her head.

*knock knock*

We both turned our head towards the door, your cousin came in telling you that it’s about time and told you to get ready. I smiled at you, telling you that I will see you outside, but you pout and hold onto my coat.

“Minji, today is your day. I will see you outside, okay?” and when I see you nod, I turn around and walk out of the dressing room.

**

“Gahyeon! You made it!” there goes my loud cousin, also your best friend. The one that introduced me to you years ago. 

“Rushed here from the airport.” I said sitting down beside her. She held my hand, and she looked at me softly. “Are you okay?” I raised my eyebrows at her, “Why shouldn’t I?” I asked. 

“I don’t know… I mean, she is getting married today, are you really okay with it?” She looks at me, worried written in her eyes. So she knows… she knows of my feelings for her. There’s really nothing I could hide from her.

“I… I will be, Siyeon.” I said looking straight ahead, seeing another person standing in front of the podium. So… he is the person that Minji is going to marry. I don’t stand a chance. I smiled bitterly. “You do know she doesn't love him. You do know it’s arranged.” Siyeon said softly, hand still holding onto mine. “I know, but what can I do? I am not… I am not a match to her.” 

The talk dropped when you walked through the big white door, wearing a long white wedding dress, holding a bouquet of flowers. Walking towards the podium, towards the man that’s now holding out his hand for you to hold.

_ “This dress is so beautiful, Gahyeon!” you excitedly said while looking at a white wedding dress through the window.  _

_ “It is.” I smiled. “I would want to wear something like this, but make it longer.” You smiled sheepishly looking at me. “I am sure you will look beautiful in it.” I smiled back. _

I am not sure if you know this, but the first time I saw you, and got to talk to you, I was so nervous that I couldn’t speak much. You tell me that I am a quiet kid and said that I am cute. But inside, I am a mess. And also in that very moment I feel like I found the one that could fill the missing piece inside. 

I made up my mind that as long as I live, I will love you, I will hold you until my very last breath. And I made up my mind that I will cherish every moment that we shared together. 

_ “Gahyeon, what do you want to do after you graduate?” You asked out of the blue. _

_ “I don’t know… I haven’t thought about it to be honest.” I hummed, “What about you?” I asked you back and you looked at me with sad eyes. “You do know I could not run away from my father.” You said looking down.  _

And true after you graduate from university you started working under your father, one day taking over the company after he retired. And we became distant, you busy with your work and I focus on my study. 

Although we kept in touch, something changed. With your line of work, you meet people here and there. Until one day you told me that you met this one guy, and I could see that he really makes you happy. Oh, how my heart broke at that very moment. 

My feelings for you also changed, I know I should forget about these feelings but no… My love for you deepened. Even when I know… this love is impossible. And so I leave, with a thought that I could forget about you. Until I received a wedding invitation from you last month, that is when I realized. My love for you never changes. My love for you… is endless…

_ “You will come right? Please? It’s been years, Gahyeon. I… miss you…” you said over the phone. I wanted to say no, but I couldn’t bring myself to say so, and so I said yes. You squealed, feeling delightful and said that you are looking forward to seeing me again. Which I softly said, ‘me too’ _

“Do you, Kim Minji, promise to be Park Jun’s wife, to comfort him, to listen to him, to….”

The rest of the word is tuned out inside my mind as I stare at your beautiful face. You really look beautiful in white tonight. And how I wish it was me standing there in front of you exchanging vows. 

The longer I sat there listening, the more light headed I got. No… I can’t stay any longer, I can’t stay and see you say yes… I just can’t… and so I stand up as quiet as I could and slip out. Siyeon let me go, knowing what I felt, she caressed my hands softly before nodding softly at me as I made my way out. 

**

_ “Gahyeon… will you ever tell her?” Siyeon asked a few days ago. _

_ “What’s the point now? She is getting married.” and I heard she hummed over the phone. “But,you can still tell her, you know, getting it out of you.” She softly said. “Nothing will change Siyeon. I will still end up with a broken heart.” I chuckled driedly. _

Sitting on a bench not far from the venue, I remembered my conversation with Siyeon a few days ago. Nothing will change. She is getting married, and my love will stay one sided. 

I stayed for a little while, but right before I was about to stand up and leave, someone sat beside me. 

“So, you are just going to run away again… Gahyeon?” I freezed, not daring to turn and look at her, afraid that I will break down. 

“Answer me, Gahyeon. Are you going to just… leave? Run away like you did years ago? Not even trying to fight?” I could hear her voice cracking. Oh, the last thing I want is to make her cry, tears tainting her beautiful face. And so I turn and look at her… “I… Minji…” 

“You haven’t answered my question, Lee Gahyeon.” She asked, voice stern.

“Why are you here.” I ask, nervous. She should be inside, saying yes, exchanging rings… wedded… but here she is, in front of me, still in her beautiful white dress. 

Before I could say anything else, she pulled me away from the venue as we heard people starting to come out from the venue looking for Minji. She led me to the parking lot, into her car and drove away. My brain still failed to process what had happened, so I kept quiet until we reached what I assume is her condo. 

“Let’s go.” She pulled my arm, leading me inside. Sitting in front of me in her living room, still wearing the beautiful white wedding dress, she looks me straight in the eyes. 

“Tell me… why did you leave the venue?” 

“I… I couldn’t bear to see you say yes…” I could hear my voice cracking, but I couldn’t care less. 

“And why is that.” She asks, face showing no emotion, nothing. 

_ Fuck it. _ I thought. “Because I love you.”  _ There goes nothing. _ I said it.

Her expression remained unchanged, then she smiled. “Why do you think I don’t?” She said. 

Oh… oh… I guess… there’s something.


End file.
